User blog:ExodusNexus/Eva (Everybody Wants to Rule the World 4)
Summary Eva is one of the many people summoned by Joseph during Everybody Wants to Rule the World. She is generally kind and caring, one of her first actions being to help save California and to help fix climate change. However, she has a slightly unhealthy desire for money. She is currently allied with Aranil and Team Dragon Storm Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, Higher with Child of the Sun and Spinjitzu, 7-B with Wailing Facade, 7-A with Dio Santissimo Misericordia de mi, High 7-A with the Golden Hind | High 7-A, possibly 6-C, Higher with Noble Phantasms and Spinjitzu, Varies with Catch the Rainbow Name: Eva Verden Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Human with powers Powers and Abilities: |-|First Powers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery (Can ride any vehicle or mount with supernatural skill), Mind Manipulation (Can someowhat manipulate foes with charisma, and can attack the foe’s mind with Flames of Slashing and Burning, as well as Dio Santissimo Misericordia de mi), supernatural luck in collecting and maintaining wealth, Probability Manipulation (Her Pioneer of the Stars skill allows her to make impossible events a possibility), Summoning (Can summon parts of her ship, the Golden Hind, if not her entire fleet with Golden Wild Hunt, as well as ghostly gunmen and swordsmen. She can also summon a lightning and wind elemental dragon as well as various vehicles), Weather Manipulation, Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their mana), Intangibility and Invisibility in spirit form, Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age or mystery behind their creation), Resistance to Magic (Including effects such as Petrification, Mind Manipulation, and Spatial Manipulation), Regeneration (Mid-Low; all Servants have regenerative capabilities), Resistance to Light Manipulation with her bracelet, Magic, Statistics Amplification (Turns people's malice, defamations, canards, demagogue, and disgusting whispers into her own power), Sound Manipulation (Can damage foes with her music and Dio Santissimo Misericordia de mi and increases in power every day with Child of the Sun), Stealth Mastery, Flight, Air Manipulation, Teleportation over short distances with True Potential, Resistance to Electricity Manipulation and Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Durability Negation against intangible beings with Aeroblades, Power Nullification with Vengestone Chains, Elemental Intangibility with True Potential, Resistance Negation with Elemental Blades, Resistance to Possession with Deepstone Armor, Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Resurrection, Absorption (Can absorb the power of storms and electricity to grow and mature), Limited Matter Manipulation (Can change the atmospheric makeup), Self-Destruction, Non-Physical Interaction, Technological Manipulation |-|Second Powers= All previous powers to a greater degree, Telepathy, Body Control, Absorption (Can drain blood through his hands and fingers), Necromancy (Can raise someone from the dead by pouring her blood into theirs, causing them to turn into a vampire) Biological Manipulation (Can fuse bodies together and transform living beings into zombies), Ice Manipulation (Should be able to drain parts of her body of temperature causing them to freeze, allowing her to touch an object and consequently freeze it as well), Mind Manipulation (Can create flesh buds capable of implanting themselves inside a persons brain, forcing them to obey her commands), Water Manipulation (Should be able to fire highly pressurized jets of liquid from her eyes, and can control rain with Catch the Raibow). Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4 and 6), Regeneration (High-Mid), The World which has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Time Stop (Can stop time for up to nine seconds), Limited Resistance to Time Stop (Can see and think within stopped time, as well as move at the cost of her own personal nine second limit), Size Manipulation, Selective Intangibility, Non-Corporeality and Invisibility, Summoning (Can summon facets of her personality which take the form of mythological demons and gods), Ice Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (With Revelion, Revolution and Evade Fire, can triple her chances of evading fire attacks or landing critical hits), Status Effect Inducement (With Mind Slash), Statistics Amplification, Attack Reflection (With High Counter), can unsummon summons of one of three alignments with Mem Aleph, Body Control, Matter Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Teleportation, Weapon Manipulation and Durability Negation with Catch the Rainbow, Attack Potency: Building level+ (Comparable to the rest of the cast) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to the rest of the cast) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class+ Durability: Building level+ Stamina: Very High (Can fight many foes for at least a day and fight with many injuries, and can regain energy with Self-Replenishment) Range: Standard Melee Range, Extended Melee Range with swords, Several Meters with the Element of Lightning, Tens of Meters with pistols and musical attacks and summons, planetary with air manipulation Standard Equipment: Flintlock pistols, a long sword that doubles as a violin, all the equipment of Jay, and her light blocking bracelet Intelligence: Genius (Is a master of many different things, including engineering, swashbuckling, combat, music, and many other skills) Weaknesses: Cannot fight in spirit form. Resurrecting leaves her weakened. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts